Deviously Divine
by Boton Rice Candy
Summary: Dante of DMC, while fighting his brother, is swallowed up by a portal unsuspectedly and spit out into another worldperhaps time as well. He soon finds himself captured and in the hands of a silverhaired hottie... Yaoi


This is a one-shot, really, for my bestest friend XD and whom I consider my sister. ;D The characters used in this are: Sephiroth from Final Fantasy, and Dante from Devil May Cry.

Hope you enjoy! o

WARNING Mature content beyond this point, and it's guy/guy, so if you can't handle guy/guy or adult material, please leave NOW! Thanks. ;D

Dante let out a groan of frustration while slinging his sword, Rebellion, against his shoulder, looking his current surroundings over. It looked deserted, actually. But the peculiar thing that caught his interest was the fact that the trees were glowing and that the water was black.

"Where in the hell am I? Did I die and go to a Jester's world or what?" He sighed, shaking his head, his frosty locks tossing side-to-side. He let his icy blue gaze travel across the area, taking each and every detail in.

He sighed while recollecting his thoughts, running his free hand through his hair. 'Okay, so, lemme get this straight: I'm fighting Vergil to stop all Hell breaking loose, and then suddenly a portal swallows me whole and spits me out in a ... whatever the hell this place is.'

After a string of profanities were said, Dante turned and walked off, only to get hit really hard in the back of the neck. He went unconscious immediately, his body collapsing against the unusually soft earth.

When Dante had awoken, he found himself on something warm and cozy. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up. He felt so warm, so cozy, so lost, so... Naked?

His eyes immediately flew open and he shot up into a sitting position. Indeed, he was naked. He blinked wildly, "What the FUCK?" He screamed, to no one in particular. His eyes darted around the room for his clothes, as well as his weapons. Both were gone.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!" He shook his head furiously, slamming one of his hands onto the bed. "I see you're awake," a cool, chilling voice said from somewhere in the dark room. Dante looked up, eyes filled with fury and curiosity, "Who the hell are you?" He asked irritably, glaring at the shadowed figure. The figure chuckled and walked forward, the sounds of metal against metal reaching his ears.

"My name is none of your concern," he reponded. Dante took immediate note of the smirk marring itself across the figure's face. He glared, "Whatever. Just gimme my clothes and I'll be taking my leave." As Dante made to get up, the sheet concealing his lower half, the other figure shoved him back onto the bed. "What the hell is your prob-?" Before Dante could finish a pair of warm, silken lips crashed against his own.

Dante's eyes got huge, his hands immediately shooting up to shove the - what he had figured was a male by the voice - off of him. "What the fuck is with you, man? Don't KISS ME! Don't TOUCH me, don't COME NEAR me!"

The other one chuckled, a smirk on his face. "Kiss you, touch you, come near you? That I can do." he smirked more as he stepped forward, his hands shooting out to latch onto Dante's wrist, stopping him from moving. He pushed him further back, crawling on top of him. "W-what are you doing?" Dante asked, beginning to freak out as he was pushed onto his back, his head hitting a pillow.

"Whatever I want," the other male began to grin. "How I want." Dante, instead of feeling flesh-on-flesh with his wrists, felt cool metal replacing it. In an instant, the handcuffs that had been pulled out were indeed latched onto his wrists, then to the bed-posts. Dante... Was helpless.

He began to struggle wildly, shouting profanities at the one who sat by the edge of the bed, watching him squirm. Said male rose to his feet then walked off, the sounds of metal against metal following him as he did.

Despite Dante's cries of anger and uncalled for (in the readers' case ;D) profanity, the mystery man did not seem to heed to his words, threats, and the like. Dante, after about three minutes of persistant struggling, he let his body go limp, the feeling of the handcuffs that had dug into his silky, ivory flesh burning from how red it had become.

Little bits of blood poured from his wrists and onto the pillows below, but Dante ignored them entirely. He let out a moan of agitation, 'How in the hell did I GET here?' He wanted out, free of the cuffs, and his clothes on so he could go to kick his brother's ass then look at pornography or whatever seemed to interest him at the moment.

Shortly after, Dante closed his eyes and tried to rest, but in vain. The warmth of the sheet that had covered him soon disappeared and he felt the cool air hit his lower half, causing him to shiver. He opened his eyes and looked down, then let out a gasp of shock when something cool and messy started to slowly trail across his shaft and upward.

"W-what the hell!"

His eyes grew large when he saw that it was none other than whipped cream being spread across his figure, his eyes only growing larger when it stopped and a warm, slick tongue traced along the path that had been made. The perpetrator was none other than his "captor", who was now naked.

"S-stop it!" Dante screamed, struggling wildly. A pair of large, ivory hands grasped his hips to stop him from moving around and continued to trail his tongue downward from the male's finely chiseled chest. Slowly, almost pain-stakingly slow, the figure had gotten down between his legs and was disappointed to see he was trying to keep his legs closed.

"Hmm, now there won't be any fun if you're closing your legs, now will there?" Deep, lust-filled emerald eyes met with the crystalline blue beneath him. He slid his hands down to his strong thighs, gripping them tight enough but not so much as to be able to harm Dante by much, then forced his legs open and slid in between them.

He smirked at his little victim, then dropped down, pleased to see that, despite how desperately Dante wanted freedom, he was becoming erect. He smirked to himself before lowering himself the rest of the way, slowly licking upward from the base of his erect member, enjoying the taste of his own person and the whipped cream mixed together.

Oh-so slowly, he licked around after going to the tip, being sure to clean him up good. Dante shivered and bit his lower lip, trying to fight back the moan of pleasure that was threatening to fly past his lips. He clenched his fists tightly, so much so that his knuckles were turning white, when the unknown figure enveloped his member into their hot mouth.

"Stop, damnit!" Dante snarled, all-too-weakly. The figure chuckled, sending vibrations thrrough the sensitive shaft and causing Dante to shiver, biting his lower lip harder. "Dammit, STOP!" Ignoring him, the figure gently brought his teeth across the tip of his member. This caused Dante to not only shudder violently but to make a small noise of pleasure.

He could feel the figure above him begin to smirk, "It doesn't sound like you want me to stop, Dante," he said, using a purr sort of tone. Before he could respond, his whole member was once again engulfed by the male's mouth. Dante once again shivered from the contact and bit back a moan of pure ecstacy.

He knew it was wrong, he knew that THIS was wrong, but his body... there was nothing he could do. Handcuffed to the bedposts and being attacked on the weakest spot of a male's anatomy doesn't really qualify as GOOD... Well, in this case for him it doesn't.

"Ah...!" Dante gasped as he felt himself climax into the males hot cavern, who happily swallowed his juices before licking the bits he missed up. Carefully, he wiped the sides of his mouth where some of it had come out with his index finger before licking it off, sitting between his legs in a kneeling position as he watched Dante's panting figure.

Right now, Dante had a light blush across his nose and cheeks, his eyes were half-open, his body was quaking from the new experience, and he was panting heavily. He smirked, pleased with his reaction, and leaned forward, planting his masculine hands on either side of Dante's head. "Did you enjoy that, hmm?" Before a curse could be uttered, Dante had been kissed once more.

Without bothering to ask for permission, the figure above shot his tongue inside of Dante's mouth, allowing him to taste himself.

Shortly after this kiss, he pulled away from Dante, licking his lips. He leaned down and lightly started to bite, nip, and suck on his neck, earning a few moans from him. He smirked against his neck and did this a few more times.

The figure moved back down, trailing slow, lazy kisses across his chest, abs, and to his hips. After biting and nipping there a few times, he leveled his lower half and grasped Dante's hips, raising them up, "W-what are you doing?" Dante asked, panting slightly. He smirked and, while holding Dante up with one hand, used the other hand to get his own shaft in front of his surprisingly slick entrance.

Dante's eyes grew wide with fear, but it only lasted a second before pain shot through his body; the male's shaft had entered him. "AHHH! Stop!" Dante cried, but the other male ignored him. While beginning to thrust into him, he leaned down and whispered huskily into his ear, "With the pain comes the pleasure,"

He raised Dante's hips a little higher and spread his legs further before thrusting in all the way up to the hilt, groaning with pleasure. Dante gasped for air, but could not succeed as the male above him only continued to thrust, going from nearly the tip before going all the way back to the hilt and repeating.

Dante hated to admit it, but he was beginning to enjoy himself. And, unfortunately, his body was agreeing. God, how he hated himself at this very moment. And the one causing this. Though, no matter how hard Dante tried to make his body obey, he could not, and he wound up moaning as a result.

Both muscular, lean figures were covered in a thin layer of sweat, both panting for air and their bodies shuddering, the bed beneath them quaking from the impact of the sexual moment above it.

The figure above him moaned once more, and Dante soon followed him.

One final moan, and both reached their climaxes; the figure above inside of Dante, and Dante's own come going between himself and the other males chest. The figure above him panted a few more times before pulling out of him and collapsing beside him, allowing himself to relax a moment or two. The male leaned down, grasping onto blankets, before pulling them up to cover them both before they drifted off into deep sleep.

------------------

"So this is the way back to my world?" Dante asked, staring up at the large purple and black swirling vortex that was resting in front of him. The silver-haired beauty beside him inclined his head everso slightly, "Yes, this portal is sure to take you back to your time,"

Dante cautiously looked it over, then at the male, who was still staring up at the portal. "Oy, will ya tell me your name at least? I mean, you put me through hell an' all, it's the least you can do you cheap bastard,"

The other figure smirked slightly before glancing at him, "Hm, you want to know, eh? Well, if you must. My name is Sephiroth,"

"Hmm... Alright,' He turned back to the portal, his long, red leather cloak hugging his figure tightly, the black leather beneath it following suit, "See ya," Dante said dully, making sure Ivory and Ebony were strapped to his hips and Rebellion on his back before he leapt through the portal, the words of the male saying his name ringing through his mind before he was returned back home.


End file.
